It's Complicated
by Lmm143
Summary: She's dating Sam... but she's dating Finn. It can't be considered cheating right? Because she's giving Finn a second chance to prove himself to her. But why does Rachel feel so guilty about it? She knows she has to choose one and that's going to be the problem.
1. Chapter 1

I've been trying to write a new story but it's been harder than it was before. I hope you guys think this is okay.

* * *

"You need to just move on Quinn. I'm sick and tired if you talking shit about my girlfriend!" Sam yelled, not being able to control himself anymore

"You're only with that little freak Hobbit because you are trying to get over losing me!"

"It's all about you isn't it? No one wants you Quinn! I would pick Rachel over you any day. And keep talking shit about her, I dare you. See what I'll do"

With that, the blonde boy walked away. Quinn stood there, not really sure what to do. No one had ever talked to her like that before. It was kind of stupid thinking Sam would take her back... she cheated on him. But he didn't have to go for Rachel! She was a freak. Why the hell would he want to be with her? Just the thought of it made her sick. Like anyone would pick man hands over her.

"Hey Rach" Sam smiled and leaned against her locker

"Hi"

"Whats up?"

"Packing up. I have to babysit tonight"

"Awww" Sam frowned "I was hoping we could do dinner or something"

"We can tomorrow" Rachel offered and put her back pack over her shoulder

"Okay. I'll text you tonight"

"Alright" she smiled and kissed his cheek "bye"

"Bye"

Sam walked down the hall and to the parking lot. He was home alone tonight so he figured he might as well take advantage of it.

The blonde boy got home and sat on the couch with a bag of chips and soda. He knew he was going to have to work out tonight after his so called dinner. At about seven Sam turned off the T.V. went upstairs. He usually spent an hour or two lifting weights in his room. Just when he was about to get started, his phone rang.

"Yea?" He answered after seeing it was Finn who had called

"We need to talk, pretty boy"

"I'm kind of busy working out. I know you never do that so you wouldn't care"

"Quit being an ass. I want to talk to you about Rachel"

"Oh god. I don't have time for this shit"

"You know what, fuck you. You think you can take my girl?"

"Rachel isn't your girl. She broke up with you because your fat ass was cheating on her"

"You don't know any of the shit that has gone on. You got to our school two months ago so shut up! Rachel and I were a thing for two years then you cane and stole my girl!"

"You guys weren't together when I moved here! She wasn't your girl! And don't act like you cared about her because you treated her like shit. Why the hell else do you think she didn't want to be with you. I'm done talking to you. Don't call me again"

"You better not hang up on me lady lips-"

Sam ended the call and threw his phone on the floor. He pounded him fist against the wall and muttered to himself. Why was he letting Finn get to him? He knew Rachel didn't have feelings for that Sasquatch. Then he heard his phone ring again.

"God dammit, what do you want?" He answered not even looking to see who it was

"Sam? I'm sorry. Is it a bad time. I'll call you back later, you seem upset"

"No! Rachel! I'm so sorry. I thought it was someone else calling"

"Okay... are you sure?"

"Yea. What's up?"

"I just finished baby sitting. Want to go grab something to eat?"

"I kind of already ate. I'm working out right now"

"Oh" she smiled "that's okay. I'll eat at home. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye"

"Bye"

The blonde boy hung up and picked up the weights that were resting on the floor. If there was one thing that you needed to know about Sam Evans, it was that he had a bad temper. Ever since he's gotten to McKinley, Finn had given him shit. He had taken Finn's position on the football team, I'm the glee club and most of all, with Rachel. Sam was just tired if being bullied. He'd been slushied more times than he could count in the last two months and he was about to go off on someone.

He took another fifteen minutes lifting weights them put them in his closet and laid down. He had to be up early for glee club rehearsal before school. Sam laid down on his bed and turned the lights off. He just needed to breath. Finn wasn't going to change but it didn't matter. Rachel was his girl now and no one was going to fuck that up. Hell no. And definitely not now.

* * *

Rachel looked over at Sam who was glaring at Finn as he walked into the choir room

"Is something wrong?" Rachel whispered into Sam's ear

"No" he muttered

"Okay. So I wanted to talk to you about this idea I've had. When Finn and I were dating we always sang leads at Nations. I figured since you and I are together we should do it! We could perform something today for Mr. Shue and see what he thinks"

"Perform what?"

"I have a few idea but I want to let you pick. Something that you're comfortable with" she added

"I don't know Rach. I've never performed in front of a lot of people like that before"

"Oh..."

"But" he looked at her, feeling bad for not wanting to do what she was suggesting "maybe I could practice a little"

"Really?" She smiled

"Yea"

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek "what song?"

"Lucky... by Jason Maraz and-"

"I love that song! It's perfect for us" she grabbed his hand

The two of them waited for Mr. Shue to enter the class room. When he did Rachel immediately jumped up and stood in front of the class.

"Mr. Shue, I had a proposal to make"

"Alright. Let's hear it. Is it about Regionals?"

"Yes"

"Okay then go ahead"

"So Sam and I were talking and we decided it would be really neat if we got to do a duet at Regionals. Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend we could do a slower song. Plus it will give him a chance to perform!"

Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed from the back of the class room "you think Barbie doll can get up there and sing something? He's open his big ass lips and stand there"

"Shut up, Finn" Sam muttered

"Why can't Rachel and I do a duet like we always do? It's kind of become tradition"

"We aren't a couple... I don't want to sing with you" Rachel muttered

"Whatever"

Sam smiled and looked at Rachel.

"Mr. Shue, Sam and I could perform something for you right now to see what you think"

"If you'd like, you can go ahead and do that. Then we can take a group vote"

"Okay!" Rachel smiled and lead Sam up to the front of the class

The blonde boy grabbed the guitar from the holder by the drums and put the strap around his neck.

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh

Sam could see Finn glaring at him from his seat. Why id it have to be like this? He knew he was jealous but god damn why the fuck did he have to be such a prick. Thinking about it almost made him lose his place in the song. He stumbled a little and Finn smirked. Stupid ass.

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Rachel smiled at him and looked at their teacher. Most of the kids in the room were clapping except for Finn and Quinn.

"I thought that was great" their teacher nodded

"Are you kidding? He messed up! What if he does that on stage?"

"I messed up because I was trying so fucking hard to not walk over there an beat your ass"

That comment earned a few 'ohhs' from the class and a glare from Mr. Shue.

"You want to go, Fish Lips?"

Sam lifted to guitar over his head and started to move towards Finn.

"What the hall do you think you're doing" Rachel pulled his shirt

Sam looked at her then at Finn. He had one of those little smirks on his face that made you want to sock him in the face. He had to be the bigger person. If he started beating Finn in the middle of the choir room, Rachel would be pissed.

"Sorry" Sam muttered

Finn chuckled from the back of the room.

"That's enough, Finn. Either be a team player or get out" Mr. Shuester stood up

The teacher motioned for Rachel and Sam to take their seats while he took their spot in front.

"We are going to take a vote now. All in favor for Sam and Rachel having a duet at Regionals, raise your hands"

All of the hands in the room went up with the exception or Finn and Quinn. Big surprise.

"Looks like you guys better start practicing"

Rachel hugged Sam and went on to whispering about something he couldn't understand. They spent the rest of the class talking and planning their planes for their upcoming competition. When they heard the seven fifty-five bell ring, all of the kids filed out of the choir room and down the crowded hallways.

"You did so good" Rachel smiled "Don't let Finn tell you anything different. He's just jealous"

"I know" Sam sighed "I just really wanted to beat his ass"

"Promise me that you won't. You're too good to stoop down to his level. There's a reason why I'm not dating him anymore; I don't want you to act like him"

"I promise I won't"

"Good. Let's go to class"

The two of them walked to their first period English class and sat down next to each other. Rachel and Sam talked for a bit, waiting for their teacher to walk in.

"Would you want to come over tonight?" Sam asked "I'm home alone. I could make you dinner and we can hang out"

"Uhhh... alone?"

"Yea. Is there a problem?"

"N-no. It's just that... can I be honest with you?"

Sam nodded and raised an eyebrow. She was always full of surprises...

"I'm not... ready to do anything. You're a teenage boy, I know that no matter how much you tell me you don' want 'that stuff' you do. I'm not ready to have sex with you yet"

"Rach, I asked you to come over, not jump in my bed"

"But that always turns into that kind of stuff. Finn already pressured me enough"

"Baby, I promise I'd never pressure you. I respect that you aren't ready. And you're right I'm not going to lie, I do want that eventually. Every guy wants that stuff but I can wait as long as you need"

"Thank you" she looked up at him

Sam smiled and put his hand on her knee. He still couldn't wrap his mind around how a beautiful girl like her would pick some nerd.

"What are you thinking about"

"How perfect you are"

"Oh please" she laughed

"It's true. I-"

"Alright class! Get out your homework an pass it up! We have a pop quiz so do it quickly"

Their English teacher was a shorter, heavier woman who had probably been teaching at McKinley for forty years.

"Shit!" Sam muttered

"What? Did you not study?"

"No"

"It's okay. You can copy off of me" she whispered

Once the teacher handed out their quizzes, they all starting working. Rachel was the first one to be done. She always aced things like this. Probably because she studied everything while Sam was concerned about lifting weights and T.V. The blonde boy finished copying her paper and sat there while she turned in her quiz. They had to sit through the rest of the class silently so they spent that time passing notes to each other. Finally the bell rang after a little while and they all walked out of the class room.

Sam and Rachel walked down the hallway together. The small girl stopped when she saw Karofsky, some of his football guys, and Finn standing in front of them with slushies.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"Sam" Rachel whispered

"Hey losers" Finn laughed "we thought you looked kind of thirsty"

Before they could say anything all eight of the boys in front of them threw their slushies at Sam and Rachel. Everyone in the hallway laughed and Rachel was on the verge of tears. Finn laughed and high fived David. Sam was pissed. No. He was more than pissed. He wanted to kick Finn's ass.

The blonde boy threw his back pack on the ground and lunged toward Finn. He had had it. Why was he giving him so much shit!?

Rachel watched as Sam threw Finn on the ground. She knew Sam worked out but she didn't realize he was the strong. Neither did any one else in the hallway.

"Leave us the fuck alone" he muttered and punched Finn

There were a few times where Finn's fist would collide with Sam's jaw or nose, and Rachel would turn away. Finally after a while Mr. Shue ran down the hall and broke up the fight.

"You three, Figgin's office. Now" he looked at Finn, Sam and Rachel

"Mr. Shue, Rachel had nothing-"

"Now!"

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her body. She was still sticky with red and purple syrup. Sam walked next to their Spanish teacher as he walked them to the principles office.

"Figgins, can you handle this please"

The small indian man looked up from his paper work and sighed. Will walked out of the office and all three of the kids sat down on the chairs.

"What happened?"

"Rachel and I were walking down the hall when Finn and a bunch of his ass hole idiot friends slushied us!"

"Sam. Calm down" Rachel whispered

"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do"

The small girl bit her lip and looked away. She'd never seen him like that before...

"Finn's been harassing me! I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Who started the fight?" Figgins asked

"Sam did" Finn scoffed

"Well yea, I did but that was because I was sick and tired of his shit!"

"I'm going to ask that both of you spend the next week at home, thinking about your actions"

"You're suspending us?! What the hell?!" Sam yelled

"I feel that's necessary. Starting today you are suspended. You are allowed back on campus next monday"

"Principle Figgins, we have rehearsal for glee club this entire week. If they aren't there then we can't-"

"You can go back to class, Rachel. You two, and leave the campus"

Sam stood up and muttered something as he walked out of the office. Rachel walked out too and made her way to her locker. She needed to change her clothes and wash off in the bathroom. Honestly, she didn't want to talk to Sam. He had totally disrespected her.

"Babe" Sam sighed and picked up with backpack

"What?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"I don't care" Rachel muttered and grabbed a bag of clothes "just go home. I'll talk to you later"

"Are you mad at me for something? What did I do?"

"I'm not in the mood, Sam"

"Baby, wait!"

"Sam! Stop! Go home!"

"Not until you tell me what I did so I can apologize!"

Rachel scoffed and walked into the girls bathroom.

"Just tell me what I did!"

"I'm not kidding Sam. Leave"

"Fine" he muttered and grabbed his back pack.

Everything was sticky. It was hard for him to even move without feeling gross. He had to make things right with Rachel. They's been dating less than a month and they were already fighting. Maybe it was because he snapped at her. Or maybe because he started the fight? Sam decided to just go home and talk to her about it later. She needed time to cool off. And he really needed to take a shower.

* * *

So tell me what you guys thought! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys! Thanks for the PM's and reviews! I love seeing them when I open my mail. I hope you guys like chapter 2. Here it is.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get our setlist set for Regionals"

"Umm, Mr. Shue, where's Finn?" Quinn raised her hand

"Yea Sam's gone too..." Mike sat down

"Finn and Sam aren't going to be at school this week"

"They got suspended?" Santana laughed

"I'm afraid so. That's going to hurt us a little bit for Regionals but we can still get through it. Rachel, how do you feel about a solo?"

"I wanted to sing a duet with Sam..."

Even though the small girl was still pretty pissed at him, she wanted to do the duet with him. It would be a great opportunity for the both of them.

"Oh shut up, Rupaul! It's not all about you!" Quinn yelled "I'm so sick and tired of you rubbing your stupid relationship in our faces. No one gives a shit! Sam was my boyfriend first so I hope you're enjoying my sloppy seconds"

"Quinn, that's enough. I think you might need to go see Figgins"

"Why? All I did was say the truth. Everyone is thinking it!"

"You know what, Quinn, stop" Santana stood up "everyone knows you've been freaking psychotic ever since you got knocked up. Leave Rachel alone. Don't be a bitch just because you're jealous. Now sat the hell down, I can hear your stretch marks rubbing together"

"Alright guys! Enough!" Will slammed his notepad down on the piano "I'm sick and tired of your behavior. You need to stop being self centered and start being nice to one another. The next person to make a disrespectful remark will be sent to Figgins. And now that this had been brought to my attention, I have a new lesson for this week"

"Mr Shue, Regionals is next weekend. We don't even have a setlist yet" Puck crossed his arms

"Whoever wins this contest will get to perform their song at Regionals. I'm pairing you up. You are each going to pick a song that expresses the one thing about your partner that inspires you"

"Do we get to pick partners?" Tina asked

"No. I'm going to pick based on what I've seen. So... Rachel and Quinn are a pair... Santana and Mercedes, Puck and Kurt, Brittany and Mike, Tina and Artie. Any questions?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find a song about someone's personality" Mercedes sighed

"Then spend time looking. I want you to take this seriously. You can start brainstorming now"

"This is stupid, Mr Shuester. Doing this is guaranteeing that we lose Regionals. Why are you wasting your time? Quinn is just a bitch that isn't going to get along with anyone" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Excuse you" the blonde girl crossed her arms

"It's true. Everyone knows it, stop playing the victim. There really isn't any problem besides her"

"Okay okay fine. I guess you are right... we really need to practice for Regionals"

"So about the duet...?" Rachel asked

"You and Sam can do your duet as long as you practice and catch him up on everything. I want it to be perfect"

"Got it" she smiled a little then slumped back down in her seat

She replayed what Quinn said over and over in her head. Why did she hate her so much? The two of them had gone to school together since third grade. Quinn had tormented her ever since. She didn't know why but it seemed like she was such an easy target.

"So now we need one song for the girls to sing and one for the boys"

"We have never done any Lana" Santana offered

"Who?" Quinn scoffed

"Lana Del Rey. Do you live under a rock?"

"Ummm..." Mr Shue sighed "I don't know... her songs are kind of..."

"Not all of them. I think it would be pretty cool. Or maybe Amy Winehouse"

"We should do Valerie by Amy Winehouse" Tina raised her hand "Santana would sound amazing as lead"

"Awww thanks" the Latina smiled

"Alright who votes for Valerie?"

Most of the hands went up in the room but, again, with the exception of Quinn.

"Now onto the boys. What do you guys think"

"How about some MJ" Artie requested

"I'm down" Mike nodded in agreement

"I think that would be pretty cool" Puck shrugged

"Alright then what song would you guys like to do?"

"Man in the Mirror"

"Is that okay with all you guys?" The curly haired man asked

The guys all nodded in agreement. Will wrote down all of their songs and marked who would take leads.

"Tina, are you up for costume committee again? You are _so_ great every time!"

"... yea I guess" she sighed

"Great! Brittany and Mike, you want to do choreography, correct?"

"Sure" they both nodded

"Then it's settled. I think this years Regionals is going to be one of the best ones yet"

* * *

Rachel sat alone at the Lima Bean, sipping a Skinny Vanilla Latte and just thinking. It had been a few days since the whole fight had gone on and honestly she was still pretty pissed. Sam had tried to call a few times but she didn't answer. She had the right to be mad, right? Maybe she was over reacting just a little bit but what he had said really hurt her feelings.

"Treasure Trails" she heard a familiar voice behind her

"Santana" she sighed "what do you want?"

"Calm your tits, Berry. I'm just coming to talk to you"

"Why? Are you going to make fun of me or something? Because I'm really not in the mood. I'm dealing with enough shit as it is"

"I was just coming to ask you what's wring with you lately. You've been acting weird"

"I'm just pissed"

"Is it Trouty?" Santana asked. After not getting an answer she nodded "I knew it! What did he do?"

"He was just disrespectful towards me. He told me to shut up"

"You're mad at him because he told you to shut up?"

"Yes. That is very rude and I honestly don't-"

"Rachel you need to give up this perfect little school girl act. No one's buying it, and I know you think I'm being mean but seriously, grow a pair. Sam probably didn't even mean it. Don't turn it into something it isn't"

"But you don't get it Santana! You're popular! Sam is the first person to ever like me. I don't have a ton if friends. All I have is him right now and when he told me that... it hurt. No one ever cares about me or pays attention to me..."

"You're crazy, Berry. What about in glee club? We listen to you"

"No you don't. I say something and you and everyone else starts talking about how I'm so spoiled and self centered. Did you hear what Quinn said yesterday?"

"Don't listen to what she says, she's a bitch. I wanted to beat her ass so bad. She's just jealous that you aren't pregnant, I guess. But you do kind of-"

"Alright I get it. I know I'm annoying"

"Oh grow a pair, would you! You are so sensitive. Now tell me what happened with Sam"

Rachel sighed and looked at her phone that buzzed on the table.

"It's him" she mumbled and picked the phone up "Hello?"

"Rach, this is killing me" he pleaded "I'm sorry. I can't take you being mad at me"

"Sam-"

"I'm so so sorry. I ruined everything for you and I feel terrible. Can you just please talk to me?"

"It's okay" she sighed "I was being dramatic and I should have just gotten over it"

"Do you want to come over? My parents are gone all week and I'm kind of lonely"

"Umm... yea I'll be over in a few minutes"

"Alright. I'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye" she smiled and hung up

"Wow" Santana laughed "your moods change faster than I change sexualities"

"... that's great... anyway, I have to go to Sam's. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for standing up to Quinn for me, yesterday. It meant a lot"

"Yea no problem. You're cool, Berry. We should talk more"

"Thanks" she smiled and walked out of the Lima Bean

Rachel drove to Sam's house and knocked on the door. He answered a few seconds later and hugged her as soon as she walked inside.

"Your face looks terrible" she gasped and put her hand on his cheek

"Yea... he got me pretty good"

"Have you put ice on it?"

"No I haven't gotten the chance. I've been too lazy"

"Then lay down, I'll get an icepack for you" she walked into the kitchen and looked in the freezer

She finally found an icepack and wrapped it in a paper towel.

"What hurts the most?"

"My eye and my shoulder" Sam sighed

"Okay here, put this on your eye first"

Rachel laid the icepack down on his eye

She sat down on the couch next to him and rubbed his leg.

"Baby, I'm sorry" he muttered

"Sammy, stop. It's okay. I already told you that I overreacted. Stop apologizing"

"But I ruined our chance for the duet for Regionals"

"No you didn't. We can still do it, but we have to practice everyday. I talked with Mr. Shue yesterday and he said that if we practice and get out duet perfect then we can do it"

"I'm up for it" Sam nodded and groaned "can you get me the hot pack from the bathroom"

Rachel stood up and opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She found a hot pack and walked back over to him.

"Take your shirt off"

Sam lifted the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He laid down on his stomach and Rachel put the pack on his shoulder.

"That feels good" he sighed

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, you've done to much. I'll order pizza"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" Sam grabbed his phone and dialed the pizza place down the street.

He ordered a cheese pizza for both of them to share and put the phone down. They sat in the living room talking and watching TV for a few minutes. It was nice to be alone with him and not have Finn harassing them, Rachel thought.

"Rach, I have to ask you something" Sam sighed

"Okay" she shrugged and put her water bottle down

"What did I say that hurt you? It's kind of been killing me"

"I already told you that it shouldn't have bothered me. Don't worry about it"

"No, I want to know"

"It was just... when you told me to shut up. I don't know why it hurt me but it did. I was talking to Santana about it and she said I was stupid but... you are the only person that cares about me. It just..."

"I'm so sorry, baby. You know I didn't mean that. I was just really pissed" he looked at her "and I do care about you but I know that a lot of other people do too"

Rachel shook her head looked down at her lap. Sam knew how bad people bullied her and he hated it. She would call him at the end of the day practically crying because of something someone said or did. They all thought she was some freak. It killed him when he saw her upset. They'd only been dating for about a month now but he'd still do anything for her. She was so special but she always listened to the shit people said about her.

The door bell rang and Rachel grabbed Sam's wallet. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder. It was feeling a little bit better after that hot pack. The small girl brought the pizza back to the coffee table and sat down again. She opened the box and grabbed a piece.

At around nine thirty Rachel grabbed her purse and stood up "I better get going"

"Alright" Sam stood up with her and walked to the door "Rach..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I don't-"

"Stop apologizing" she put her hand on his face "I'm fine"

"I just want to make sure you know that... I'll do anything for you"

"Sam" she smiled and moved a little bit closer to him

They hadn't had their first kiss yet... Rachel wanted to take his relationship slow but it kind of felt like the right time. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Sam flinched and moved closer to her. He buried his hand in her hair and kissed her a little bit longer. After a few seconds, Rachel pulled away and bit her lip. Why couldn't she stop smiling!?

"Umm... keep icing your eye. It'll get better"

"I will" he laughed and followed her to her car

"And... what we just did was fun"

"You mean kissing?"

"Yea. Let's do that again sometime" she smiled

"I'll always be up for it" Sam kissed her cheek "night"

"Night" Rachel got in her car and drove away from the house

The blonde boy stood there for a moment, smiling uncontrollably. They just had their first kiss! _Damn_ he though _I could get used to this. _

* * *

What did you guys think? I really want to know what you guys want to read about. I've gotten a few suggestions but I haven't really decided yet. Let me know! (:


	3. The Guilt in Choosing

Im so so so so so so so so sorry about how long you had to wait. I really hope you guys still care about the story :/

* * *

She sat at her desk, smiling and making googly eyes at Sam. It felt good to be in a relationship like this. Rachel felt natural around him. He never judged her. It was probably because she had more to judge about him then he did her. Sam only thought of himself as some stupid comic book freak that was lucky enough to be on the football team and have Rachel as a girlfriend. He made her feel special and wanted and that's all she ever looked for in a guy.

"Rachel, sweetie are you going to come down any time soon? There is a party going on downstairs, don't be antisocial"

"I'm coming down right now" Rachel sighed and looked at her laptop. She was skyping with Sam and she really didn't want to go talk to people.

"Hey Mr. Berry" the blonde boy waved

"Hello... err..."

"Sam" Rachel reminded him

"Right! Sam, hello" the older man nodded and walked out of his daughters room

"Sorry about that. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

The small girl ended the video call and made her way down the stairs and to the main floor. It was filled with people because her daddy was having a retirement party and everyone they knew was there. Rachel slumped down in a chair in the family room and crossed her arms. The last thing she wanted to do was be surrounded by a bunch of her relatives and dads friends. All she wanted to do was be with Sam, was that too much to ask.

"Hey" she heard a familiar manly voice behind her

When Rachel turned around she found Finn, holding a water bottle. He moved to sit down on the couch across from her, kicking his shoes off.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed

"Our parents are friends remember? Look, Rach-"

"No Finn, I don't want to hear what you have to say. Lately all you ever do is act like a douchebag"

"I know" the large boy put his head down "I wanted to apologize. I'm tired of being an ass to you because it's not fun for me either. You know that I love you"

"Finn, we dated and it didn't work out. Let's just move on. Why can't we be friends?"

"I want to be friends. You are one of the coolest girls ever but... I have too many feelings for you. I realized how much I've missed you. Seeing you with Sam just makes me... it makes me really jealous"

"What about Quinn?" Rachel muttered

"I don't love her. Do you know what she did to me?"

"... no... I've kind of been out of the loop lately"

"She's pregnant" he rubbed his face

"Oh my goodness! Finn Hudson, what is wrong with you! You expect me to feel sympathy for you when you knocked up a girl!?"

"I didn't knock her up. She told me I did... but it's not mine. It's Pucks and she lied to me and played me and I look like such a fool. Everyone at school thinks I'm being a pussy because I hadn't showed up but you know Sam and I both got suspended"

"Yes I know"

"I just feel like shit and I don't want to go back on Monday because everyone is going to think I'm a douche and I can't have people hate me"

"Well then you'll know what it's like to be me. You have never had people hate you before"

"You were actually kind of the first one" he smiled sheepishly "look, I'm sorry and if you would give me another change I'll prove to you that I'm serious"

"Finn, I'm dating Sam. I can't dump him, he's my boyfriend... I love him"

"So look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't have feelings for me"

Rachel bit her lip and looked over at some of the people standing by the front door.

"Rach" Finn stood up and walked over to her

"Finn I can't..."

"So you do have feelings for me still?"

"But I don't want to! You hurt me, Finn. You hurt me really bad and I don't want to forgive you. I'm sorry that happened with Quinn but... I just can't be with someone that cheats on me"

"I didn't even cheat on you, Rachel. You never let me explain what happened that night. Quinn and I didn't do anything"

"So how could you possibly believe that you got her pregnant?"

"She told me it happened in the hot tub. I don't know anything about my sperm of her ovary shit. I thought it was possible"

Rachel burst into laughter at how serious he looked. It wasn't a secret that Finn wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"It's not funny, Rachel, come on"

"I know, I'm sorry but... that doesn't even make sense Finn. It's impossible for that to happen without actually... having sex"

"Well I know that now" Finn muttered "so can you give me another chance?"

"What about Sam?"

"We can be on the side. Give me one chance and I'll show you, I promise. I realized how happy I was with you and I want to feel like that again"

"That would make me a cheater" she muttered

"If after a few weeks, you don't feel anything between us then I'll back of and leave you to have your relationship with Sam. I just want one more chance so I can tell myself that I at least tried"

Rachel rubbed her face and looked at Finn. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he was being genuine. Once you got to know Finn Hudson, he was a great guy. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that she didn't want to get hurt. And she didn't want Sam to get hurt either. They'd been pretty good after their big kiss but some things had come up that they argued about.

"So?"

"What is it exactly that you want to prove to me?"

"That I love you"

She couldn't believe that she was having a hard time making a decision. Half of her was feeling bad for him and liking that he loved her but the other half didn't trust him and didn't want to be unfaithful to Sam.

"So?"

"Okay" she chewed the inside of her cheek "but you can't tell anyone"

"Really?" Finn asked, kind of surprised that she agreed to it "I won't, I promise. I want to take you out like on a real date. It'll be fun... just the two of us"

"And where do you plan on doing that? This is a small town, what if someone sees us?"

"We'll go out of town. I know a place in the next city over. You'll love it. They have vegan food and all that stuff. My mom took me there to go meet her friend and I was like 'what is this shit' but-"

"You talk way too much" Rachel laughed

"Sorry..." he smiled sheepishly "can I come sit by you?"

"If you want" Rachel shrugged "oh, I have one more thing to clarify- no sex"

The tall boy cleared his throat and nodded. Of course he wanted that, what guy didn't? But he was going to respect her this time. Rachel hated being pressured and he knew that he could get her to come around and do it if he wooed her enough.

"I can do that"

"Good. Now that that's all settled we can go hang out upstairs. These old people are making me uncomfortable"

"I'm right behind you"

* * *

"Hey baby" Sam walked up to Rachel's locker and kissed her cheek

"Hey Sammy, what's up?"

"Not much. Want to come over after school and hang out?"

"Umm... I have to be at a dinner thing for my parents..."

"That's like the third time this week. Is there some kind of big thing going on?"

"Yea kind of. Family stuff"

"Well... maybe I could come with. I'd kind of like to meet your family"

Rachel closed her eyes and frowned then peeked around the locker door to look at him "I would but I didn't let them know. There won't be enough food. Maybe next time though... let's get to glee"

Sam grabbed her hand and walked down the hall to the choir room with her. They sat down together and whispered a little. Finn sat two seats away from her and bit his lip. The class didn't consist of much that day because Mr. Shue was feeling sick. Everyone basically sat around and talked. Rachel tried not to make it obvious that she would smile at Finn every once in a while. Sam didn't notice at all because he was busy talking to Puck about football or something.

"I'm going to go ask Finn a question" she whispered to Sam

"What? Why?" He turned around to look at her

"Don't worry about it" Rachel patted his back then walked over to where Finn was sitting "Hey"

"Hi" he smiled "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Mmhmm. How are we getting there"

"I thought taking the train might be kind of fun. The restaurant is by a college so there's this little town with a ton of things to do. I figured we could stay there for a while"

"Okay sounds good. We're going straight after school right?"

"Yup, I'm meet you outside by my car"

Rachel nodded then walked back over to her seat. Glee was their last period so she needed to find a way to sneak out without Sam seeing. Gosh, this really made her feel terrible. She hated lying and if he ever found out, he would be so hurt. Rachel hated that she really liked both of them but she was already too deep into it to get out. The way things were going right now were okay. Sam didn't know and Finn was happy so everything was all good. Things just needed to stay this way.

* * *

"This is a really nice restaurant" Rachel handed her menu to the waiter and took a sip of water

"I'm glad you like it" Finn smiled "I really wish it wasn't raining so hard"

"Yeah, me too but it's okay. We can still have fun. I'm surprised at how chivalrous you are being"

"Excuse me, I can be very... chivalrous... wait what does that mean?"

Rachel laughed and fixed her hair. Finn had the most confused look on his face and it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He chewed on his straw and then looked at her "you look really pretty"

"Thank you" she blushed "you don't look bad yourself. I remember you always used to give me that jacket"

"I didn't give it to you, I would 'accidentally' leave it at your house because I know how much you loved wearing it"

"Same thing. You still let me wear it"

"Because you looked cute in it. And did you notice that you never once got slushied while wearing it. Does Sam give you his?"

"Yea sometimes... he's not a bad guy, Finn"

The tall boy shrugged then watched the waiter set down his food in front of him. "I just want to be quarterback again and I'm going to be. Coach said she's giving it back to me in two weeks"

"But..." She bit her lip then decided not to say anything. This kind of made her feel uncomfortable because he was talking bad about her boyfriend

"Don't take it personally, it has nothing to do with you"

"Alright fine, whatever" Rachel shook her head

The dinner kind of seemed to drag on after that point and Rachel really just wished she would have stayed home. She could take lying to Sam like this anymore and Finn had to respect that. His own words were that he would back of if she didn't feel anything and she wasn't feeling anything. All she wanted was the blonde boy and she realized that now. Once they finished, Finn paid and Rachel insisted on going home because she didn't feel well. The amount of guilt she was feeling made her want to throw up. It seemed like Finn took forever to get her back to her house. When he did, Rachel thanked him for dinner then ran into the house before he could even try to kiss her.

Doing all of this was probably the biggest mistake of her life and she just prayed that it wouldn't come back to bite her. If someone were to find out they would tell everyone. Maybe she just needed to come out and be honest with Sam so no one could hold it against her. That probably wasn't the best idea because he would still be hurt...

"Sweetie you're home! Did you have fun?"

"Yes, daddy"

Her fathers didn't even know about Finn. They probably wouldn't be happy if they did. The two older men didn't seem to the like the tall boy but it wasn't like they adored Sam either.

"I'm going to go to bed. See you guys tomorrow"

"Goodnight, sweetie"

Rachel ran upstairs and closed her door. The first thing she did was video call Sam. She needed to see him right now and she wanted to hear that he loved her. It rang and rang and rang and rang.

No answer.

* * *

So who do you like Rachel with more? Believe me, I am not trying to make Finn the bad guy at all; not in this story. Tell me what you guys think. I think I'm going to start doing a review for review type thing because I love finding new stories so if you review I'll read one of yours and tell you what I think! :D


End file.
